Of Love and Destruction
by Grandalus
Summary: This is my true story...


Prologue

I run fast, very fast. My name itself implies speed; and currently right now, I am running for my life, loving every second of it...

Damn that hedgehog!

My arch-nemeses DR. Julio Ivan Kintobor aka Julian Ivo Robotnic. He used to be an ok German-Russian guy. Father was of Russian culture, Mother of German. Named him after a departed friend by the name of Julio Martinola. His father named his middle name after his father Ivan Romanek Kintobor, famous fighter pilot by the nickname R.K.K.R. Sadly though, his mother died at child birth from complications. Their family was poor but happy; unfortunately they lived in the industrial area. Grannitienne and Ruugsbar had no living relatives and no other family or friends. Thus the long time exposure to radioactive and other harmful things left them sick.

It was a miracle that they could afford to go to the hospital, a miracle that they could afford registration information on their child, and even more so that the child would live. The doctors told Ruugsbar of his wife and child and he broke down into tears. Later that night, Ruugsbar took his son and left. Up and left his town, never once did he expect earlier that day that he would never see that warehouse again, his home; and never once did he expect three weeks from that night that he would leave his little Julio to see his wife again, for the last time.

Ruugsbar Donavich Kintobor

DoB: March 19 2038

DoD: January ? 2080

Grannitienne Rovla Niotenne

DoB: August 23 2044

DoD: January 12 2080

So it came to great surprise that Julio became a young man under the watchful eye of his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and cousin, Maria. Julio liked Maria and after all, they weren't technically related right? So telling her who thought he was a real cousin, that he was adopted by her Uncle a long time ago, was shocking to her to say the least. So it shouldn't have come to a surprise when she slapped him and ran off. Heartbroken, he turned to the only thing he had left; his love for machines. His grandfather had a great influence over him. In fact, when he found him, he changed the name on the birth certificate to Julian Ivo Robotnik, under the pretense that he wasn't violating the name, just rearranging the letters. Julian would learn later that he grandpa had done this; and just how dangerous Gerald Cassa Robotnik could be. Just like the name, Gerald had a certain ignorance around him; like a giant with little people, I had no idea that he was causing harm until it is staring him in the face.

So it shouldn't of come as a surprise also to Julian that he would be the first to test the caos emeralds.

For the past decade prior to that, they were scouting the galaxy with Geralds own design, SCA, Space Colony Ark. But lets skip on; bla, bla, bla Julian got buzzed by the Caos Emeralds (Or of the ones Gerald had) which made him weak to their power. Bla, bla, bla, he left ARK and his surrogate family for the nearby planet Mobius. Bla, bla, bla, he created a lab and began experiments. Ect. Ect. Ect.

Julian was weak to the power of Caos, and he knew it.

And was afraid of it.

But as years pass, so do memories. And the Genius of a I.Q. of 300 soon forgot about the emeralds. But soon he was to loose it completely.

When I came into play.

35 years after he left ARK and started his new home on Mobius, he found me scurrying about his laboratory. Now Mobius may be advanced for its time today, but 2099 years ago it was very primitive. The mobians were only as advanced as earth animals. But drastic things would happen to Mobius' evolution.

When I came into play.

Under the power of the recently re-found and found caos emeralds, the Dr. created me, per say, all over again. My rebirth. So I was no longer a 6in tall brown hedgehog, but a 6ft tall blue hedgehog. I don't know how he did it, and I think he doesn't know either, but he created me with the powers of the Caos emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Julio Ivan Kintobor, was born.

And then I came into play.

I was fast, the powers influenced my speed. And on contrary to popular belief, I am very smart. For the 4 years after my rebirth, I was Dr. Julio (what he wanted me to call him) 's assistant.

And it was because of me that we are here today, because of me that the Dr. has almost turned into a complete demonic madman.

When I came into play, oh wait I already am.

Being the arrogant little bastard I was, I suggested that we harness the power of all 7 emeralds. Julian however was wary; no matter how many years it be, the Dr. would still remember some stuff of his plagued past. But he agreed to it because of me, the arrogant little bastard I was.

And so we harnessed them:

The Yellow – power

The Red – strength

The Blue – fluidity

The Orange – kindness, braveness, virtue

The Green – thinking, wisdom

The White – the soul, life

The Black – death, and destruction

Well most of them anyway...

We absorbed every one we converted, so when we got to the Black Emerald, we had a lot of power, strength, fluidity, kindness, wisdom, and life. But something went wrong with the Black one. Something terribly wrong.

It consumed him.

The Black Emerald feeds off of negative thoughts. And that day the Dr. was swarmin in em'. The past, many things, ect. The Dr. had a sad rough life, and no matter how many years, he wouldn't truly forget it. So the black consumed him, his soul, life. If not for the White's outburst, the Dr. would truly be dead, and a evil replaced. I remember a movie the Dr. had in his collection of stuff he showed me. It was called Star Wars, and I remember the end when Luke's father turned from the dark side to the good. The Dr. in a way became a Darth Vader. There is still good and love in him, but he is almost completely consumed by the evil. So when the White collided with the Black, they formed two new emeralds from their combining. The Purple, and Silver (Grey) Caos Emeralds.

But the Dr. and me weren't able to witness their birth's. For we were about 2 miles out of the Stratosphere at that time going at an average of 2045 MH.

And how do I know all this you ask? Well, I don't.

I just know.

And I had a lot of time to ponder about it, awaiting my awakening in 2,095 years.


End file.
